Talk:Dominion/@comment-68.9.214.152-20140819225359/@comment-68.32.158.106-20140820030507
I have, "Lucifer and Lauren are in a room in an abandoned hotel doing you-know-what, when Lucifer sensed something. 'Lauren, hide! Uriel and Gabriel are coming,' he said. Lauren did as she was told and hid under the bed, while pulling the covers over her (she didn't move at all because she was trained by a man she only knew as Will Treaty, after the character from "The Ranger's Apprentice" because he was exactly like the character (he knew her as Madelyn because he said that they shouldn't give each other their real names, to stop them from getting too close, which didn't work but they still didn't tell each other their names, in case either one of them were captured and wanted the whereabouts of the other and/or the rest of th "Ranger's Corps," a group of humans working together to fight the angels and train as Rangers)), so that she wouldn't be seen. Lucifer got dressed and Uriel and Gabriel barged into the room, after slamming the door open. Despite the fact she couldn't see them (she remained perfectly still), she could hear them. "Uri, Gabe, long time no see," he said. Gabriel said, "Lucifer, you know why we are here. Are you with us or with Michael?" Uriel sniffed the room and said, "Lucifer, I smell humans. Are there human women here?" Lucifer said, "Gabe, I'm not on your side or on Michael's side, I'm on the humans' side. Uri, there are no human wom''e''n here. Anyway, Gabe did you honestly expect me to join you or Michael? After all, you, Michael and Uri never visited me, only Raphael did. By-the-way, I never really hated humans. Technically, I was jealous of the attention that Dad gave to the Jews and Dad created me as an Accusing Angel and as the Guardian Angel of their enemies, the descendents of Esau, plus I'm a great actor. I did my job well to please Dad but it never worked. Besides, all that changed after you massacred my fellow Guardian and Accusing Angels and also the Defending Angels. You spared the Angels of Destruction and Revenge because they want to help you destroy the humans. You know, the Accusing Angels only accused because that's their job but when they refused to help you, well I already said what you did to them and you knew that the Defending and Guardian Angels would never join you. Uzza and Dubiel were the last ones and what you did to them, I don't even want to think about. I'm wondering, where are Yurkami, Metatron, Raiziel, Remeziel, Zagzagael, Layla and the Angel of the Sea? Oh yeah, they're in hiding because they're afraid of what you, their friends have become. Same thing with most of the other groups of angels, like the Ophanim, Seraphim and Cherubim. You know, Gabe, how is destroying the humans logical? How is it going to bring back Dad? It won't work, when He comes back, He's going to be angry with you. I bet that He's testing us and you failed the test. Uri, sister dearest, you accuse me of being a liar, while that was true centuries ago, it isn't now and I never broke any of my promises, like how you do. Wait, Gabe, you don't know? You didn't know that Uri, our beloved older sister, promised Michael the exact same thing? That she's using both of your brotherly love for her and turning you against each other, so that you two would kill each other because she's sick of you two fighting? By-the-way, Uri, you shouldn't berate me on my relationships with humans because I know that you are in a relationship with Arika, aka Evelyn, the queen of Helena. Also, you asked me if there were human women here but you should've asked me, "Is there a human woman here" because yes there is, come on Lauren. Goodbye, Uri and Gabe. We'll let you two sort out your differences. Please do it outside far away from this hotel because we're quite fond of it." At that, Lauren quickly got out of her hiding spot, grabbed her clothes, weapons, boots, cloak, quiver and scabbards and ran to Lucifer. Lucifer picked her up and jumped, back first, out of the window, with his wings shielding himself and Lauren. He turned around and flew off with Lauren. After flying for a while, he set her down a let her get dressed. She asked, "Are you really with humans?" Lucifer said, "Yes and I really do love you. Come, now, my love, let's go to Vega and tell my brother, Michael that we'll help him but not for his sake but for the humans' sake." He picked her up again and flew in the direction of Vega." That's about it.